Fate
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: (spin off of my story out of the blue romance) Iori saw this girl as she stared at him when her team was introduced as new fighters for KOF. He wants to explore how much the girl is willing to give when he gets that close. He wants her as just a source of fun and was able to kiss her. A week passed however and he found himself looking for the girl.


_Maybe this will be the last but if I got another KOF submission I will rather make it into a full blown novel. Right now though I will rather not make one. (Sigh this is much more the same, only I made this Iori's point of view, sort of… probably. I really doubt the guy can be this romantic but anyways just a make believe story… a fan story for one. Maybe search this site if there are other stories featuring a romantic Iori_ _. This is how I will make Kyo Kusanagi's rival romantic. Iori Yagami is owned by SNK Playmore)_

Iori Yagami watched with interest and with jest as the two walked away, the teenage girl trying to pacify her teenage boy companion. The girl did not dare look back at him as they left the Japanese park. He hardly can recall their names. He just kissed that girl whom he caught staring at him on the arena yesterday. Her team is a new comer on the KOF tournament. What a bunch of weirdos but aren't most of the competitors? They somehow stand out because of their unusual clothes, a cross between nature and tribal clothing. He wondered if local people from the Philippines dress like that... that will be hilarious. They got this all white 'costumes' yesterday now their clothes look like what normal people wear. Normal clothes but not normal people, he joked to himself. How he wants to bathe those pristine get up of theirs with their own blood. Do fairy people even bleed? He wants to find that out. He heard they were fairies from the Philippines from his team mates which just made him snort in ridicule. Who cares? He does not give a damn. Fairies indeed, so KOF is letting fairy tale people fight. He smirked at the thought.

The girl's stare was that of wonder and admiration directed to him. He found the girl beautiful, he gave a lazy crooked grin which just made her flush more. He spotted her today taking a walk alone down the street and decided to follow her with dark intentions on such a very early morning. He was entertaining the idea to get lucky with a devilish smile. He cornered her like a trapped puppy while she sat on that bench and was in deep thought. He wondered if the thoughts were all about him.

He toyed with her as he deliberately sat near her too close for comfort. He enjoyed watching her get uncomfortable her eyes downcast too self conscious to look at him. He wanted to see that blush badly though. He teased her and was not disappointed. A sinister glint came in his eyes as she stared at him angrily but beautifully flushing. He did not wasted time and before she can react he kissed her. He had to admit he absolutely enjoyed the kiss. She does seemed inexperienced which just urged him more to ravish the girl's lips. T-That moan though the girl gave was quite exquisite. He thought a bit uneasy. It aroused him and he will remember it for the rest of his life. He remembered the small swell of her still developing breasts as they were against his chest. He gulped. If only that guy had not come he might be enjoying a very good time with that young girl on a bed. That girl is a turn on what more if she becomes a woman in a few years. He will not forget the look of passion he awoke on those beautiful brown eyes. His brow furrowed in deep thought. Somehow he wished to see that passion in her eyes again, that look of longing when they kissed just for him.

Okay, now that last statement made him think. Wasn't he just viewing her as a source of good time?

He was walking away himself from the park when a familiar voice called his name.

He was staring at Vice and Mature as each gave a scowl at him.

"We saw the whole thing. I should warn you do not ever fall for that girl she is just a distraction to your plans of revenge, Yagami."

He gave a short chuckle dismissing Mature's remark. "What are you talking about? She is all but a booty call for me." Then absentmindedly added, "… I will not mind though of meeting her again, just to fulfill this itch I have, obviously she got that itch too for me."

"Hmm... and if you DID have sex with her, what if you find yourself you can't let go?" Vice pointed out.

Iori just chuckled more, but he can't deny the thought excited him a bit.

"…Well then if I can make her submit to me… It just shows she is more my type which you two failed miserably on that aspect" that earned a very disgusted sour expression from the two.

"See you, my business is mine alone." He turned to his heels leaving the two demon women behind.

"We'll destroy her if she gets in our way, Yagami." That made him stop. Somehow that earned some sweat to pass on his brow but then he just continued to walk as if he did not heard Vice.

He was kissing her again on that park where pink Sakura blossoms are in full bloom. He made those soft lips his, making sure she is enjoying it herself. They broke it for a while and found himself just studying those amazing dark brown eyes now misty with passion. He thinks he will not tire seeing that look. He can also read her thoughts of 'please protect me' on those beautiful almond eyes. He unconsciously just stared at them made a silent promise then kissed her again. She returned his kiss that made himself moan. He was about to feel one breast when he awoke from that sweet dream.

Iori found himself sitting on that bench on that Japanese park on where he found the girl alone and where he kissed her. This cannot be but he found himself wishing she will be there again. He came to know she is a half fairy. Did she just put a spell on him or something? Vice and Mature are growing more suspicious. He wondered if their threat is real. He is now thinking they are right. He did fell, he blamed it because she might be part enchantress. But hell he just wants one more day just to see her again and he'll give anything just to feel those sweet lips of hers against his.

Dejected he left the park. It was almost noon. He came to know her name is Cassandra, her mother is a fairy from the Philippines. She is just sixteen. Her team mates include her godfather Nigel and that fairy boy who was obviously smitten with her called Raphael. He remembered the angst on Raphael's face when he saw them kissing. He feels though somehow jealous knowing he is spending more time with Cassie.

He wondered how long he can keep this a secret from his team. He wants to be cautious but if Vice and Mature finds this out sooner he will fight them with his life if they ever want to harm her. Iori walked the streets leading to nowhere. He thinks he is not seeing her anyway so just forget about her. Then… he remembered he will see her in the arena but as opponents. He frowned. That beautiful young lady against professional fighters each with different personalities and expertise. What if they face each other, will he just concede?

He wants a light. He went to a newsstand selling cigarettes and he noticed this woman in a yellow trench coat and wide brimmed hat. She was looking at a broadsheet. Her eyes are covered with shades. He found it funny why wear a trench coat when it is a bit warmer.

The woman noticed him and asked.

"Oh sorry to interrupt you but," she sheepishly pointed at her luggage and shopping bags. "May you help me with them as I hail a cab?" The woman took off her shades and Iori caught his breath.

"C-Cassandra?" he stammered

"H-huh… oh no," Maria told him amused. "You must be talking about my daughter I am here to see her."

He insisted he wants to take her out for coffee. Maria obliged feeling very awkward but interested why this stranger is treating her like an old friend.

"I-I need to badly see your daughter." He said frankly.

"Why do you want to see her?" Maria inquired with interest watching this stranger's body language. She found it charming that this stranger seemed to be in love with her daughter. She can't help but notice his stern look soften a little as he talked about Cassandra. His look is that of a tiger but this tiger seemed to be tamed by her daughter. She wondered how did they met.

"I-I can't forget her after… I… kissed her on the park" Iori saw one of Maria's eyebrow raise in surprise. 'God she looks so much like her daughter,' he claimed observing Maria without shades or the hat on. The curly black hair, the fair skin, the brown eyes even the built but of course much older, nonetheless beautiful. He noted like Cassie and that fairy boy they lacked the canal below the nose but it was not at all disfiguring. This is how Cassandra will look when she becomes an adult. How he wish he can spend time with her when she reaches adulthood.

He did not noticed he stopped talking and was just in deep thought, Maria asked.

"So you were saying?"

"I-I first saw her in the arena, Maria" He related tactfully. He left out however that he just viewed her as a passing time at first but Maria seemed too shrewd not to read between his lines she almost wants to leave right there knowing Iori's intention.

"So you just took advantage of my daughter, am I right Iori?"

Iori's eyes fell on the floor obviously embarrassed. He can't fool this woman, how stupid of him not to know. When he looked up, Maria was just waiting for his answer her beautiful eyes though are marked with suspicion. I screwed up! Was in his mind.

He found himself holding her folded hands. Maria was blushing getting self conscious.

"P-Please… I beg you Maria." Iori's voice cracked. "…O-Or…" he withdrew his own hands from Maria's. "… I heard you are fairies, then… then just… cast a spell on me so that I can forget her."

Maria let a pregnant pause come between them before saying,

"You know you remind me of my late husband… well about being silly…"

He was too excited to care about anything else. Vice and Mature, he made sure they are out of his way. He feigned fatigue to their anger and let them practice on their own for the coming fight three days from now. He must meet them though soon or they will find out he was lying. From Maria he came to know Cassie will not be a contender anymore. He was relieved about it, but then thought he must think of other ways to see her. Only as long as he gains Maria's approval is that possible. Maria told him her daughter will be all alone that it will be improper for him and Cassie to meet up but he pleaded to her again. He promised Maria he will see Cassandra for a good thirty minutes. He hoped there will be another time he can spend another moment with her. Cassandra is not a past time but… for life.

Room 106. Iori rapped on the door a little self conscious, making sure he looks good in his black jacket and white pants. She opened the door and found her as glorious as before in a lavender above the knee off shoulder dress. He saw the familiar blush and wonder of innocence in those eyes, he almost wants to hug her for missing her so much.

"… So I can tell you are happy to see me" he gushed.

"H-How did you found me?" his beautiful fairy asked flushing charmingly

"I will tell you if you invite me in" then he doubted himself if it was a right thing to say. He saw hesitation and added. "Cassandra, I completely understand if you will not let me in." he then thought this was important to add… and hope he can gain her trust. "Your mother told me you will be all alone… and with a dangerous one like me."

The mention of her mother aroused Cassandra's curiosity. He still can see her ponder for a while before answering,

"O-Okay you may come in"

He waited at the living room while she told him she will prepare something for him. As she walked away his eyes fell on her butt, white silken thighs and legs that made him gulp. He reminded himself of what Maria told him before seeing Cassandra.

They were in the cab. He insisted on seeing her off just to know the hotel and room that Cassandra and her team are in. He also wants to gain Maria's trust. Thank the god's above for the mother seems as good natured as the daughter. Before they parted ways Maria made him promise.

"My first impression of you is you are bad news, Iori." His eyes were downcast hearing it but then. "… but it is very charming how my daughter can bring this change in you. I hope you will though never break my trust I have for you and I hope you will never try to hurt Cassandra or..." Maria's eyes gleamed dangerously. "You will face all Heaven's force right outside your door!"

Iori sweated at her threat and told her yes while nodding his head.

She came back with a tray filled with a sandwich and orange juice. She made a whole jug. He studied her beaming gorgeous face. Absentmindedly he told her,

"Y-You look great!" that just earned a rosy blush from Cassandra.

"What's this?" he inquired

"Umm… a vegetable sandwich, Iori." She saw his mouth turn downwards. He picked up the sandwich and broke it in half, offered her the other half then said "I will eat this if you will join me."

He did not finished the sandwich though. He is not much fan of vegetables. They drank from the same glass however throwing meaningful stares on each other while they did.

Then Iori confessed to her what made him go knocking at her door.

"T-there is something… about that kiss that we shared a week ago that kept visiting me in my dreams… I just have to see you again." He saw that glorious glow on Cassandra's face. How he wants to kiss her now. He saw her eyes fall to his lips that made him grin. He continued talking though, the kiss can wait. He told her about his and her mother's interesting first meeting, about the coffee shop until what brought him to their hotel room.

"I promised your mother not to take advantage of you" he went closer to where she is seated though. Cassandra was just amused as he went closer. "… so… fairy princess I will be content with just a soft kiss,"

The kiss was just like before, ethereal. Like the world stopped between them and all that matters is them with this kiss. He can smell her sweet flowery fragrance and he just got drunk with it with her soft kiss. He held her face gently as she did. He thought about Maria before he can lose control and broke the kiss.

"I can't stay long Cassandra, to avoid temptation and… to avoid suspicion from your side and mine...I need to go soon" Iori frowned. "I will do something so I can see you again. I need to talk to Maria. I promise I will arrange something so we will not miss each other that much… b-but your safety is my first concern"

"W-What do you mean, Iori?"

"M-My team…" he sighed heavily. "Vice threatened t-they will harm you if I fall for you"

Cassandra's face became sullen upon hearing it. Iori hugged her.

"What force brought us together, I will never know… but I will regret it a whole damn lot if I never dared kiss you on that park." He said passionately that just warmed Cassandra's heart. He now just looked at her before saying.

"I-I have to go…" he broke the embrace and felt for the lock of his black necklace. "I wish I can give you something else but here you may keep this. This is something to remember me by, Cassandra." He gave her his trinket.

"W-Wait here, Iori." She went to her room and found the first thing that came to her mind to give Iori. It was the locket her mother gave her. She might be upset to know she gave it to the man she loves but she hopes her mother will not mind. They got a lot of photographs together. She will just explain to her when she asks her about it.

Iori held in his hands a jewel studded locket. He opened it and found Cassandra's black and white photograph while her mother is on the other side.

"T-This must be very precious for you… I c-can't"

"No, it's okay. I treasure it, but I think… as my mother welcomed you, you deserve that memento from me. A-As you can possibly be f-family." Iori looked absolutely touched by her words that they kissed again for the second time.

He squeezed her hand before telling her goodbye at the door. Another small brief kiss and he walked away from her. He was happy but worried at the same time. If his team will appear now might as well this be a fight to the death. He can't let anything harm his princess.

He felt the locket still in his hands and decided to hide it in his front jeans pocket. Somehow this precious thing made him view the more positive things.


End file.
